Snow White (Disney)
Snow White is the titular protagonist of Walt Disney's first 1937 animated length feature film, "Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs. Background The 41 year old Princess Snow White lived under her wicked and vain yet beautiful stepmother, Queen Grimhilde, who forces Snow White to engage in menial labor, fearing that one day Snow White's beauty might become greater than her own. After many years, the Queen's magic mirror confirms Snow White as being the "fairest of them all", which causes the Queen to cast Snow White out and send a huntsman to kill her. When he refuses to do so, the huntsman helps Snow White escape into the forest. Snow White stumbles upon the home of the seven dwarfs, who happily aid her. The Queen discovers that Snow White has survived and uses magic to disguise herself as an old hag and creates a poisoned apple that will kill whoever that eats it will be put into "Sleeping Death" and only a kiss of true love could revive her. When the dwarfs are away the hag arrives at the dwarfs cottage and offers Snow White the poisoned apple, unbeknownst to her that it is the Queen in disguise. Personality Snow White is well known for her kindness and optimism - both of which act as her greatest strengths, as they've guided her safely through the various hardships faced throughout her life. She is quick to charm, winning the trust and admiration of the Prince, forest animals, and the Seven Dwarfs rather quickly, proving her kindness and pleasant aura makes her a beloved figure. Coined as the "Fairest One of All", Snow White's beauty lies both within her physical appearance and pure heart. With no negativity within her, Snow White is the physical embodiment of positivity and innocence. She can also be playful, and somewhat sassy, as she takes advantage of Grumpy's sour disposition and initial dislike for her by teasing him, and continuously ignoring his rude remarks by keeping a soft smile or cheery glow, as opposed to acting out of shock, much to Grumpy's annoyance. Though generally childlike and gentle, Snow White can also be assertive, with the authoritative nature of a mother. Once she takes residence in the cottage of the Seven Dwarfs, Snow White takes control of the household, turning it from an unkempt hovel to a clean and humble environment, something the dwarfs show acceptance and delight over. She furthered her authority by giving the dwarfs a designated bedtime, as well as forcing them to wash in order to eat dinner; though they showed great reluctance and made attempts to avoid the situation, they were ultimately unable to bypass Snow White's firm attitude. In addition, she showed leadership potential when guiding the animals around the house during their cleaning session, successfully instructing them on how to best clean the house and various items inside. Having been turned a slave in her own home by the Evil Queen at a relatively early age, Snow White is hard-working. In spite of her servant work being forced upon, she was shown to be efficient with her chores. In the dwarfs' cottage, she didn't hesitate to clean the household upon discovering how filthy it was, never minding the work that had to be put into such a task. She doesn't take her blessings of finding shelter in the dwarfs' cottage for granted, instead making the decision to work for her residence. Possibly Snow White's greatest flaw is also her greatest strength. Due to her strong sense of kindness and goodwill upon others, the princess can at times be gullible and easily manipulated to rebel against the orders of others, such as when she invited the old crone (believing her to be a harmless, and sickly peddler woman) into the cottage for health care, disobeying the dwarfs' orders to stay away from strangers. This would result in her downfall. However, as mentioned above, her loving heart is ultimately able to prevail, as her mutual love for the Prince ultimately saves her life. This exemplifies both the dangers and advantages of having a pure heart and making her a more human character. Trivia * Snow White is the youngest of the Disney Princesses. She is 14 years old. * She is also the first Disney Princess. Gallery 01 Snow White.jpg 27b203e2d3ccf074a3d6818d0024.jpg Blanca_Nieves.6.png Blanca_Nieves.19.png Blanca_Nieves.20.png Clipsnowprince21.gif R.png Snow_W.jpg Snow_white_01.jpg Snow_White_and_little_bird (1).png Snow_White_extreme_princess_photo.png Snow_White_fairest.png Snow_White_fairest_2.png Snow_White_in_Tiara.jpg Snow_white_lineup.png Snow_White_sparkles.gif Snow_white_transparent.png Snow_whiteprincess.jpg Snow-white-disney-princess1.jpg Snow-White-disney-princess-39328205-474-750.png Snow-White-snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-12297866-400-340.jpg Xmas snow white 01.png Snow-White-disney-princess-02.png Sparkle snow white.png Snowwhite.gif Snow white xmas 01.png Snow White Older Photo.png Snow white bejeweled 01.png Snow White Ballerina.png Snow platinum.png Free-Disney-Princess-snow-white-Clip-Art.jpg Disney princess-snow white-14.png Blanca Nieves.9.png Snow-White-disney-princess.jpg Snow White with bunny.jpg SnowWhitePet.jpg Youloveit ru disney princessy kartinki i 4 (1).jpg Quiz-principesse profili biancaneve.jpg DP-Snow White.jpg Snow Prince.jpg Character disneyprincess snowwhite af657aba.jpg 1 Snow White.jpg 2DImagry.png The Fifteen Princesses.png 12MoanaPrincess.png 71kX6y-xVbL.jpg 978143885991.jpg 61tgZBwGkyL.jpg Disney_Princess_Banner.jpg disney-princess-asset--1464185716-list-handheld-0.png Ralph Breaks the Internet 142.png 1540229120 youloveit com disney princesses ralph breakes the internet phone wallpapers09.jpg Snow White Rags KHX Render.png Snow White.png Profile - Snow White.jpg Snowy.png Snow-white325.jpg SnowRe.jpg Image232323s.jpg Disney-snow-white-hd-wallpaper-desktop.jpg 02799531-3ff5-44cd-8bd4-968e3dcb8489.jpg 06f6d32d6c82e19281c3dc3fd0116f8295f4dfd1.jpg SnowWhiteAppearance.png|Snow White as she appears in World Adventurers II: A Journey to a New Dimension 116ce9a7870242ac110004.jpg Disney Princess.png 31f33785111c261b008c97d43df8513f.jpg Thumb-xbrmxmsnow-white-svg-clipart-snow-white-evil-queen.jpg Drawing disney princess snow white by meerahobbylobby ddbhl3u-fullview.jpg Drawn-apple-snow-white-448167-5107764.png Snow-white19.png 104747999-snow-white-princess-illustration-beauty-cartoon-yellow-dress.jpg Downlweewoad.jpg 104747243-snow-white-princess-illustration-beauty-cartoon.jpg 104747275-snow-white-cinderella-aurora-princess-fairytale-illustation.jpg 0-2210 banner-stock-clip-art-disney-galore-disney-snow.png Ralph Breaks The Internet renders.jpg Princesscollection.jpg Disney-princess-i63203.jpg A726cd10036dab05229731e595cbfec7.jpg Disney princesscollection.jpg DPIConsDisneyPlus.png Profile - Snow White 2.jpg Snow White ARV.jpg Snow White 1.png Snow white new look.jpg Dp new group pic.jpg Snow-white-temporary-tattoo dsny-sm-06.jpg 80664689-snow-white-apple-illustation-bird.jpg Nove2121.gif Downloadss.png 71403disneyprincesssnowwhitelunchnapkins13332.1562086979.jpg Pdpsq.jpeg Snow-white-and-the-seven-dwarfs-the-snow-queen-disney-princess-snow-white.jpg 16579.jpg Videos Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Heroines Category:Damsels in Distress Category:Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs characters Category:Caucasian Category:German characters Category:European characters Category:Black haired characters Category:Brown Eyes Category:Protagonists Category:Disney characters Category:Princesses Category:Royalty Category:Official Disney Princesses Category:Animated characters Category:Orphans Category:1930s characters Category:Teenagers Category:Singing characters Category:Book characters Category:Princesses of Heart Category:Germanic characters Category:Lovers Category:Revived characters Category:Video game characters Category:Iconic characters Category:Characters who break the Fourth Wall Category:Kingdom Hearts characters Category:Fairytale characters Category:RKO Radio Pictures characters Category:Girly girls Category:Damsels out of Distress Category:Feminists Category:Dancers Category:Who Framed Rodger Rabbit characters Category:Titular characters Category:Infobox pages Category:PNG characters Category:Full sized articles Category:Midwestern Characters Category:Characters voiced by Adriana Caselotti Category:Characters voiced by Pamela Ribbon Category:Protected pages